swdacfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft
Minecraft has been a popular game throughout the history of SWDAC. Most of these videos come from EDCrtehbest, starring other SWDAC members. Anthony has posted some Minecraft videos, but most of them were short-lived and were a secondary point of view to a series already posted on Ethan's channel. ''EDCrtehbest's Minecraft Series Ethan has had multiple Minecraft Series throughout his channel's lifetime, and each one has followed a "story" that connects the last series with the next. At the end of each series, SWDAC makes a machinima to close it and opens the next. This often involves the area a series took place in being destroyed and SWDAC being kidnapped, having to restart from scratch. The Original Minecraft Series The Original Minecraft Series (OMS) was Ethan's first minecraft series. It begins as any other minecraft let's play, with the participating members grabbing supplies and building shelter. For the beginning part of the series, Ethan and Anthony had a house they shared together, which they eventually split into seperate rooms, and then into a duplex. The duplex was short lived, however, and ended up being blown up by Ethan & Anthony. After a small break, the series returned, and the ruins of the house were turned into a memorial and graves were built for the pets that were lost. The duo moved to a village on the other side of an adjacent Jungle, where they mined for supplies and built up their resources yet again. Husky654 joined the series at this point for a while. The trio decided to attempt to build another house, one better then the last, which was designated to be a "Super House", which would include a huge level on the trees, a ground level area, and an underground area. The original plan was to start with the ground level and build around that, but attacks by monsters such as endermen and creepers sent the trio hiding in the trees, where they started building their treehouse instead. The treehouse soon developed into seperate rooms for Ethan and Anthony, each section of the house being designated to a member (AKA a Branch of the Treehouse). Afterwords, the group built a rail system, which would connect the treehouse upper level to the front of the village nearby. Husky left the series shortly after it's completion, and promptly replacing him, Jack hopped into the series for a few episodes. In his short time in the treehouse, he attempted to build a cobblestone fort, which was promptly torn down by Ethan and Anthony after he logged off. Once satisfyed with the treehouse, and wanting a little bit of an adventure, Ethan and Anthony built a nether portal and entered the Nether. The trip was filled with fear, anger, despair, grief, loss and wasn't very productive in the slightest. After giving up the Nether, monsters started appearing from the portal, including Zombie Pigmen and Ghasts. The zombie pigmen raided the beloved treehouse, and the ghasts shot the treehouse apart, nearly to smitherens, breaking almost everything. At this point, Ethan started to go insane a bit, and started slaying these beasts ruthlessly, eventually killing them all before the treehouse fell into disrepair. Afterwords, the duo quickly dismantled the portal and buried the Obsidian and Diamond Pickaxe used to destroy it. After settling down, they quickly patched up the treehouse, and decided to hang out in the village for a while. After building some buildings in the village using creative mode, Ethan decided to slip out for a bit to do something... Minecraft: Tragedy'' (Minecraft Machinima #1) This machinima can be seen here. The machinima cuts to what is assumed to be about a day or two in-game later. Anthony has built his "Playboy Mansion" and is surveying it. He eventually calls it perfect and goes inside. Meanwhile, Ethan is sabotaging Anthony's old house by putting a Nether Portal inside it, tearing up part of the floor and roof. He lights it and a dark, mysterious figure emerges. The figure laughs evily, and Ethan screams. The camera cuts back to Anthony, who is coming out of his newly built mansion. He hears the desperate cries from Ethan (presumebly over skype). He asks for help and says he's in Anthony's house. Anthony angrily complains to Ethan about being in his house, and he immedietly runs to his house. Anthony gets to his house and peeks inside. He sees nothing as the sun is setting and the lights in his house have been turned off. He steps inside, activating a pressure plate. "Son of a B-''" The house is blown up by TNT, and the camera pans backwards to reveal a different-looking version of Ethan. He has a red eye, pink shirt and shorts, with the pink shirt labled with an "E". ---- The view turns to black and white, and shows various monsters burning down and destroying the village, and killing all the villagers. Many Iron Golems attempt to defend the villagers, but they eventually perish. Soon, the camera shows the treehouse, which is being burned down and destroyed by Ghasts, and the jungle behind the treehouse has been burned down with Lava. Eventually, a big "H" is seen burned into the ground and the mysterious figure is seen walking away, taking one of Ethan's cats, with him. The camera cuts to black, and the treehouse and village are presumed to be completly destroyed. ---- ''A month later... In a desert far, far away... The camera fades in, showing a very large desert. It pans backwards and eventually reveals 2 graves and a sign. There are 2 graves, and in the middle a sign that says "Hurg Bleh was here." Eventually, an undead Anthony digs his way out of his grave, with half his face missing. He looks around and sees Ethan's grave. He digs his buddy up, and a Zombie version of Ethan climbs out. The two look over the cliff their graves are on, grab each others hands, and brace themselves for what comes next... ''Minecraft: Post Mortem The series begins with Ethan and Anthony at their graves from the previous Machinima. They almost immedietly get to work exploring the desert and building a small shelter. They place beds, and create a mine in the back. The mine eventually leads into a big ravine and abandoned mine shaft, which they explore and get many supplies from. Eventually, the duo find a weird occurance in the landscape of their desert. At a certain point, the world changes completly, dropping off into Ocean to the west, and green fields to the north, and a swamp NorthWest. The duo explore this area, bringing back farm animals, wood and food. One day, the duo step outside to find their desert has been trapped in a giant glass box that goes all the way down to bedrock, and all the way up to the build limit. At some points, it is 5 blocks thick and allows the duo to see supplies and minerals easily. They grab what they see, and question the box, but eventually accept it and move on. Their small estate eventually turns into a forest in the desert, with rather dead-looking, but functioning, trees and vines everywhere. There is a farm, forest, and Ethan breeds some Red Sheep. They can survive, and have easy access to minerals and supplies from the ravine, mineshaft, and wall... Things are finally looking up for Ethan and Anthony... Minecraft: Abyss Adventures Prologue (Minecraft Machinima #2)''